Aftermath
by Labrinth88
Summary: Its four years later and Gemma dosnt feel like London is her home anymore. Its four years later, but theres still a chance for love, art, catching animals, and stories about the stars. Maybe Ty really is Superman.


Its weird how you think things in your life are so normal, then one day things change. In the beginning you think the traffic, people yelling, even the smells, are normal. Then, all of a sudden you cant seem to sleep at night because the place you once found comforting is too loud and smells awful. You did this to me, you know.

For a while, I thought I was in love with you. My therapist on the other hand said that i wasnt in love with you. I was simply hooked on the adrenalin from the fear. My newer therapist seems to agree with her on that note, but what if it wasnt just the adrenaline? Even though four years had passed, I could still feel the warmth of your body from the night we spent under the stars. I could still feel your lips on mine from before they carted me off.

No, i am not giving you a pass on all the bad things you did to me. You kidnapped me. Kept me away from the people i loved. You never gave me a choice about anything, ever. So, yes, I knew that you did bad things, but why did i kind of miss you? Was the stockholm syndrome still affecting me? Could it last that long?

I shook my head as I made my way back to my apartment from the elementary school. When i had gotten back from the hospital and finished high school, i decided to become a teacher. As quickly as possible i went to college to get my bachelor's degree and only recently started my job. I was helping create a future for kids.

My appartment building was six stories high and painted a light grey color. There were no plants around the building, only concrete and lamp posts. The fact that it was so drab made me even more exausted than i had been before. I was tired, but I decided to take the stairs up to the sixth floor where my apartment was.

I looked at my hand on the stairway rail and was reminded that thethe dark color that was once smoothed across my skin was faded and replaced with the same pailness that was there before you happened. A sudden sickness washed over me as i began my final flight of stairs. A small kid was making his way down the staircase with a large chocolate bar in his hand. The repulsing smell flooded my nostrals as i noticed it was melting all over his hands and covered his mouth. For a moment i thought i was actually going to be sick, but i managed to get up to my apartment floor and took a minute to find my keys in my purse.

When i looked up to finish walking to my door i couldnt belive what was in front of my eyes. You. You were sitting in front of my door wearing a beige shirt and dark pants. Your skin didnt look as dark as it used to either, but your muscles were just as strong looking. You were just there. For some reason i couldnt seem to process that. I didnt think i would ever see your blond hair or that scar on the edge of your cheek ever again. I couldnt see the scar, but i knew it was there. Just like i knew your blue eyes were there. The baby blues. "Ty?" I hadnt said your name in so long that it had become foriegn to my mouth.

I jumped back when your head shot up. For some reason i didnt expect you to actually be real. You being there seemed like an allusion, a hallucination of some kind. Maybe i was imagining you, but i could smell you. Eucalyptus wafted to my nose and covered the smell of chocolate.

Your eyes were locked on mine. They were just as blue as i remembered. They held secrets behind them that i still so desperately wanted. Just like the first time i had met you. You stood up and tried to smile, but it was awkward and seemed unnatural. Part of me wanted to turn and run, a small part. The other part of me wanted to let you wrap your arms around me and never let me go.

Your mouth opened, then closed, then opened, then closed. "Ty," i let your name roll around in my mouth for a moment. "I-I didnt know you were out. Or that you were coming here." I fumbled over my words, trying to make them sound right. "Why are you here? Here of all places? I'm the one who got you sent away." I was rambling and i think you could tell. You walked over to me and got close enough so that i could feel the heat emanating off of you.

The color of your skin was slightly faded and for some reason that made me a little sad. Your hand reached up to my face and cupped one of my cheeks. I leaned into the warmth but then you took your hand away and tucked the hair that had fallen drom my ear back into its place. So many memories were rising and i couldnt stop them. "Im here for you Gem." The nickname. God, the nickname made the hair on my neck stand on end. "I want to take you home." Home. Why did that sound so appealing? "Where we both belong." I took a step back. Away from your heat. I needed a minute to breathe.

Quickly i pulled the key from my keychain that opened my door and walked passed you to unlock it. The other keys jingled as i put the key in the hole and twisted the lock. When the door popped open I went inside and threw my bag and jacket on the hooks beside the door. I turned around to close the door but you were there. Was i supposed to get used to that? You being there? Did you plan on staying with me, or were you serious about taking me away again?

My mind was reeling for answers but I couldnt come up with a single one. You were there. Your body. Your heat. Your smell. Your everything. "Gemma, i wont force you this time." I looked up into your eyes and something about them seemed soft. Like the ice was thawing. "I swear i will never do anything like that to you again. All i want is to ask if you'll come home with me." I was trying to think. Why couldnt i think? Everything started to get fuzzy around me. "Gemma?" Your voice sounded concerned and a little distant.

Black started to edge at my vision and my legs became more and more unstable. I fell.


End file.
